


Use me.

by Yomidark



Series: Colonel Yuuki's harem. [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use me.

Kaminaga’s eyes slowly opened. A small light from the ceiling creeped in, forcing him to close them again.

“You have appear to have awaken.” Colonel Yuuki’s voiced resonated in his ears, with his usual cold, imperative tone. “Good.”

“That was fast.” Hatano voice’s  came from behind him.

“Everyone reaction to the drug is different. “ Miyoshi chipped in.

“What.. how…” Kaminaga tried to talk. Where was he again? He tried to move his hands and feet, but they were tied to the chair.

“Don’t worry.” Colonel Yuuki continued. “The effect of the drug will be leaving you shortly.”

“Well, most of them, anyway.” Tazaki suddenly talked. “But for the rest… that’s why we are here, aren’t we?” Kaminaga could he hear him chuckle.

‘The drug?...Oh.' Suddenly, Kaminaga understood. He remember what they were doing. Yes, the testing on the new drug, and he volunteered. The drug was supposed to remove various “inhibitions” and well the “enhancement of the unconscious” yes…

“Assuming we’ll be enough for him in his state.  Look how he’s sweating. His body is probably boiling.” Miyoshi pointed out .“Maybe we should have brought Sakuma too. Though I’m a bit afraid he’s not quite to this level, yet.” Kaminaga couldn’t see him, but he was sure Miyoshi was smiling.

Miyoshi was right, Kaminaga’s body was on fire, his breathing swollen, the more he recovered his five senses, the hotter he felt. But it wasn’t just that, a particular excitement and taste was growing inside of him by the second.

“Oh.” He suddenly told himself.

“Looks like you remembered what the drug does.” Tazaki’s voice was closer, and soon Kaminaga felt him breathe near his left ear.

“Will you be joining us, Colonel Yuuki?” Hatano asked. Kaminagi felt the smaller man coming closer too.  
  
Yuuki’s eyes were fixated on Kaminagi, then they wandered, looking at the other  spies. “No. That won’t be necessary.” He turned back, and sat himself on the chair in front of Kaminaga, looking him straight in the eyes. His gaze was enough to make Kaminagi’s pants become tighter, tighter than they already were.

“Such a shame.” It was Miyoshi, this time. Now Kaminaga could feel all the three of them near him, Hatano behind him and Tazaki and Miyoshi to his left and right. “It’s been a while since we have been **all** together too. A shame the others couldn’t come. ” Kaminagi could feel Miyoshi hands on him, sliding one hand in his shirt, feeling his naked skin, playing with his nipples.

“Should we untie him?” Tazaki asked.

“No.” Kaminaga himself immediately answered. His tone didn’t leave any doubt.

“That’s good. Let us take care of you.” Kaminagi could feel Hatano’s mouth on his neck, his tongue burning… or perhaps it was himself who was burning, and he was making the other hot too.

He was fully conscious now, albeit it was hard to process most thoughts to the heat and the ministrations the others started on his body.

He remembered what the drug was supposed to do. “Enhance your hidden desires. Dig up your hidden self. “ Plainly speaking, it was a sex drug, but it also had militaristic uses. Colonel Yuuki immediately saw a use for it, a _double one_ , and capitalized it for their “training”.

“Is this part training too, Colonel?” Kaminaga asked, to the man sitting impassible in front of him.  It was getting harder and harder to talk, he wanted to moan and scream in pleasure. Miyoshi, Tazaki and Hatano hands and tongues were on him, undressing him, touching and stimulating his most erotic spots. But as long he could maintain some focus, he wanted to make some fun of the situation.

“Don’t challenge the Colonel.” Miyoshi said, opening Kaminaga’s pants, “You know you’ll end up regretting it.” Then, he took him in his mouth.

Colonel Yuuki didn’t answer, instead he kept staring at him.

Kaminaga moaned, feeling Miyoshi taking him whole, his expert tongue playing with his erection.

But that wasn’t enough. He wanted more. The others knew too.

Tazaki’s unbuttoned his own trousers, and taking Kaminaga’s head in one hand, he forced it on his dick. Kaminaga didn’t hesitate, taking the other spy like his life depended on it.

Hatano joined Miyoshi on his dick, their tongues intertwined on his dick, playing together…

His hips bucked back, as he came on the other two's faces. He could see with the corner of his eyes – he was still sucking Tazaki - as the two cleaned the semen using their tongues, kissing each other.

It was hot, but it wasn’t enough, Kaminaga knew. He was already hard again.

“It’s not enough.” He felt like screaming. He wanted to feel their skin. He wanted semen. He wanted to be filled.

“Untie my feet. Take me. Use me.” His tone was almost desperate. He knew that.

“Such a lewd body.” Miyoshi smirked. “But we are here for that.” He did as told, and he removed the rope on the other feet.

“Tazaki. You first… then Miyoshi. Then Hatano. Take turns. Fill me. Call the others if you can’t do it.” There was no shame in Kaminaga words. The drug had now taken full effect. He wanted to be used.

 “As you wish.” Tazaki performed a small bow.

Kaminaga spread his legs, Tazaki positioned himself in front of him, kissed him and with one single thrust he inserted into the other, sliding in. It was easy. Kaminaga’s body had never been so accepting. Hatano and Miyoshi sat closely, kissing and tonguing Kaminaga’s body, holding him still as Tazaki’s thrusts made his body and the chair rock in place.

Colonel Yuuki stood there, watching. It was a mad dance.

Tazaki, Miyoshi then Hatano. Then it all began again. They thrusted, came, and released inside of Kaminaga, who, still bound to the chair by his hands, moaned and screamed, asking to be filled, to be used.

The night went on and on, until their energies elapsed, Tazaki, Miyoshi and Hatano, their clothes drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, Kaminaga filled and covered with all the kind of fluids,  an expression between pain and pleasure on his face, the effect of the drug starting to wear off, and his sense of self coming back to him.

Suddenly, the Colonel, who didn’t move an inch raised from the chair. The three spies, turned toward him, Kaminaga was still too dazed to react to that.

“Good job.” He said. Then, he left the room, not looking back.


End file.
